Routes
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Las elecciones nos guían por las rutas de la vida. Tras un fallo la vida de los magos han cambiado por completo. Aferrarse a una botella y dejarse ir… Suena bien para olvidar.


**ROUTES.**

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black que consiste en realizar una historia con frases de una o varias canciones pertenecientes a un cantante o grupo musical. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su escritora J.K Rowling, así como las letras de las canciones escogidas (Tan solo, vuelvo a las andadas y ya no me acuerdo) pertenecen al grupo de Estopa. _

_Las elecciones nos guían por las rutas de la vida. Tras un fallo la vida de los magos han cambiado por completo. Aferrarse a una botella y dejarse ir… Suena bien para olvidar._

**Me vomito gritando un sueño **y despierto con las sabanas húmedas por el sudor de mi piel y con restos del alcohol que había ingerido la noche pasada o esa misma tarde o en algún momento del día. **He perdido el rumbo y la noción del tiempo** y ya no sé si deambulo de día o de noche. Pero es que mis días y mis noches son tan oscuros a causa de **un sueño que está vivo **y** que vive por dentro** de mí, ese que consume mi aliento, que me atormenta desde hace más de cuatro años y del que no puedo desprenderme. Ya **no puedo aguantar más esta historia de miedo **en la que se ha convertido mi vida. **Dicen que el tiempo y el olvido son como hermanos gemelos**, pues yo difiero en ello, porque **todo sigue igual que ayer; las mismas caras de siempre, el mismo llanto que me hizo llorar tanto tiempo**.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo contra la almohada y **creo que va a estallar una olla a presión dentro de mi cabeza**. Miro el reloj -las cuatro y diez- y la idea de una cerveza me seduce y consigue arrastrarme de la cama, olvidando por completo el destrozo de las sabanas. Únicamente quiero beber, ahogar todas esas imágenes que me atormentan y no volver a recordar la sangre que las tiñe como una sombra cruel.

Intento arañar las últimas gotas de una botella de whisky que dejo caer al suelo y rebusco entre la ropa que aún sigue limpia para colocarme unos vaqueros ajados y una camisa desteñida. La cartera llena de billetes en el bolsillo trasero y todo está listo para comenzar el día empinando el codo en la barra de cualquier bar. **Me siento tan vivo, pero tan enterrado** por esa falsa ilusión de olvido que acabará de nuevo conmigo en ese mismo colchón devolviendo.

Tomo la primera copa y la segunda con nostalgia, recordando la mirada vacía de mi amigo muerto en el suelo, el dolor de aquella madre que lo abrazaba con fuerza, el castillo siendo invadido y la rendición.

—**Creo que estoy decayendo**. —**Me muero de rabia** y grito al camarero—. ¡**Dame otra cerveza**!

Bebo con fervor, perdiendo toda consciencia, y lo único que le sigue son los empujones del camarero al echarme del bar. El frío londinense despierta a mi dormido cuerpo, el hielo de la acera me hace resbalar y caigo contra el bordillo. **Ahora vuelvo a reaccionar**, a ser consciente de quién soy y **se me cae el reloj encima** al ver que tan solo son las doce de… De la noche porque desde el suelo se puede ver el cielo oscuro, cubierto de nubes grises, y la luz parpadeante de la farola.

"**Y ahora se pone a llover****"** pienso al sentir varias gotas caer seguida sobre los cristales de mis gafas. Me quedo **tirado en el suelo** disfrutando del agua. **Una luz a lo lejos alumbra una figura que parecía la gloria… pero sólo era el camión de la basura** y solo entonces vuelvo a levantarme alentado por conseguir alguna botella de whisky, por un precio desorbitado, en una gasolinera. Camino por la avenida buscando hasta hacerme con mi nueva compañera y bebo de ella con devoción -morro con morro como un cutre beso de película- y me dejo perder en ese intenso cambio de fluidos.

**Nunca acabo esta botella, porque sigue estando el fondo cada vez más lejos**. Mi estómago no puede más, la consciencia me va abandonando y **me duermo en cada esquina** por las que voy pasando camino a casa.

**Vuelvo a mi cama de siempre. Me siento tan solo** y desesperado que simplemente me tiro sobre ella, sin pensar en las sabanas sucias, y al mirar al techo pienso "**Aquí se está cayendo el cielo**" al ver como desciende sobre mí. Me dormí antes de que me aplastase.

Una voz atraviesa mis sueños, una voz que mi cerebro cree conocer, pero él está demasiado ocupado como para reconocer o recordar. Giro sobre algo blando que me incita a continuar dónde estaba antes de que vuelva a vomitar. No quiero contestar, es más no sé que me han preguntado y lo único que recuerdo es el abandono de mi mente, paz y algo blanco que caía sobre mí. ¿La muerte tal vez?

—Harry —"Ese soy yo" reconozco en mi mente—. Soy Ginny, ¿me recuerdas?

—¿Y a mi Harry? —pregunta otra mujer—. Soy Hermione.

Algo en mi interior sabe que las conozco, pero no sé quiénes son, y hablan de una guerra que me es tan familiar como desconocida. Sólo quiero olvidar y no devolver porque sólo sería el fin de mi olvido, un olvido que tendría que volver a inducir.

—**Ahora no te reconozco, no me acuerdo. No sé.** —susurro con los labios pegados y la lengua tan pesada.

—Tienes que volver a luchar —habla desesperada—. Ron murió y lo hizo por ti. Tienes que volver.

—**Lo siento no puedo recordarlo todo.**

Dejo que ellas continúen con su charla y yo me sumerjo en los sueños, aquellos que están llenos de sangre y lágrimas. Y vuelvo a despertar devolviendo todo lo que había ingerido aquella tarde o noche o ¿quizá fue en la mañana? No sé, perdí la noción del tiempo. Sólo sé que ella está allí dormida en una silla, magullada y junto a la botella que no me pude acabar.


End file.
